


为你的安卓提供安全感

by AlessaHZX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaHZX/pseuds/AlessaHZX





	为你的安卓提供安全感

当他坐在自己的办公桌上、被双腿间的RK900摁着头用力亲吻的时候，盖文觉得自己已经放弃了——由于缺氧他懒得去思考自己放弃了什么。总之他空出一只手放在他搭档的后颈，更加用力地加深了这个吻，甚至在对方用微热的掌心摩擦他的后腰时发出了满足的呻吟。  
他的仿生人搭档无论做什么都该死的有效率。盖文愤愤不平地想。此时他的衣服已经被扒的一件不剩，身上布满了星星点点的红痕，体内还埋着一根巨大的阴茎——而RK900除了微皱的衣领，只是拉开了裤链。  
“里德警探，”RK900好整以暇地开口，仿佛他们不是在做爱而是在谈判——他甚至习惯性地整了整衣领，“如果你需要一个情人，我相信你会发现我会比RK800更加适合。”  
盖文仅仅给了对方一个白眼，因为他不得不咬紧下唇以避免发出任何丢脸的声音。RK900在发表完他的‘爱情宣言’之后就自顾自地挺了挺腰，精准地蹭在了盖文的敏感点上。  
“操，啊……你他妈……别……慢点……”  
RK900突然将盖文抱离了桌面，让他不得不像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上。“里德警探，我的各方面机能都比RK800优秀，如果你喜欢，我们还可以尝试更加高难度的……”  
“你该死的……给老子闭嘴……”盖文觉得这个见鬼的仿生人简直是上帝专门派来对付他的，而他只能紧紧地抱着他，任他把他操得神魂颠倒。  
盖文不记得他们做了几次，他只记得最后RK900将他放在桌子上时，他再一次揪住了RK900的领子——这一次他精准地亲在了对方的额头上。


End file.
